


This is the way to guard you

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, For the most part, Light-Hearted, Some Humor, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: Poe has to leave for a mission with the rest of his squadron but neither of you particularly like the idea of it. But this is a war and you know how to make sacrifices for the good of the Resistance. So you settle for the quiet moments before missions.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This is the way to guard you

Poe knew he should wake you up but sleep was becoming harder to get for everyone on the base. Any chance you two got to sleep in the same bed for once, you took it and waited as long as you could before having to leave. So when Poe finally got out of bed, gently patting BB-8 on the head as he passed the mech, he knew he should have woken you up. But he didn’t have the heart to do it. Not when you looked more peaceful than he had seen you in a long time, the glint of his mother’s wedding ring around your neck bringing warmth to his chest. Sometimes he wished he could take you far away from the war. 

He hadn’t been out of bed for long before you started to wake up as well. The loss of the extra warmth in bed never failed to let you know when Poe was gone. You pushed your hands against your eyes before rubbing them downwards, an attempt to wake yourself up more. You opened your eyes and took in the empty room, wondering where Poe had gone. That’s when you remembered what day it was. He had a mission from Leia, the Resistance needed information on the First Order and Poe’s squadron had been chosen to get it. Sometimes, on days he had missions with high risk, you wished you could steal him away and take him to your home planet. There were so many oceans, you could have a home on the shore. 

You had just wrapped the blanket around your shoulders when the door to your room swished open and you looked to see who it was. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, I thought you were still asleep,” Poe said as he came back into the room, two cups of caf in hand.

“You took all the warmth with you,” you said sleepily, accepting the cup of caf with a small smile on your face. “What time do you have to leave?”

A grimace crossed Poe’s face before he answered. “In two hours, we need to get to the next system before midday on Shuth.”

Silence fell over the two of you, only broken by sips of caf and BB-8’s whirrs. Sometimes you wished that you had been a pilot too but you had never trusted yourself with that many controls, the many things that could go wrong. So you settled for pilot communications for Blue squadron (Leia wouldn’t allow you to be the comm officer for Black squadron for obvious reasons), you were their eyes on the ground when they were too high up to be able to see behind themselves. It was nerve-wracking, horrible when you lost a pilot, but it also meant that you knew when Poe was safe and coming back to you.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Should only be a few days, we just need to gather intel. No firefights, promise."

"Now you've just jinxed it!" You laughed, taking a swat at Poe's arm. He joined in half a second later. This was easy, making jokes about his missions to push from your minds that all it would take is one lucky shot from a TIE fighter pilot. That all it would take was the First Order attacking the base while Poe and his squadron are gone. 

But for now, you two had this moment; you still wrapped up in your blanket and holding Poe’s free hand. The warmth from both that and the caf in your other hand was almost enough to make you forget about the war. You knew that the two of you were going to have to get going soon, it usually took Poe 30 minutes to check over his ship and the others and you two had wasted 30 already just sitting in the silence. 

You pulled your hand out of his gently, ignoring his sound of protest. “I gotta get dressed, flyboy. Someone has to make sure you make it to your ship in one piece.”

“I only tripped one time!” Poe exclaimed as he picked up your empty cups, you two could drop them back off in the mess on the way to the hangar. 

“You were literally sprawled out on the hangar floor with your ass in the air.” You laughed as you pulled off your sleep clothes, changing into your uniform. 

“I thought we agreed to never mention it again.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s worth remembering so your ego doesn’t get too big. Am I right, BB?” The astromech gave a series of beeps, rolling back and forth on his ball. Both you and Poe let out loud laughs at his reply. “Don’t wanna get between Mom and Dad, smart choice.”

You were ready faster than normal and the two of you were off to the hangar, BB-8 in front of you in his eagerness. Sometimes you couldn’t help but notice how much Poe had rubbed off on the droid but it was the cutest thing. A quick stop at the mess to drop off your cups and then to the hangar. The other members of the squadron were already there going through last minute checks. 

“Looks like the lovebirds were finally able to get up,” Jessika shouted down from her X-wing, wide smile on her face. 

“You mean Mom and Dad!” Karé shouted back from her own X-wing.

“You know I can ground you for the next mission right?” Poe asked, hands at his hips as he stared up at both Jessika and Karé.

You paused and blinked as Poe’s words registered in your head. “Oh wow, they’re right. You are such a dad.” 

“Be on my side.” Poe whined, turning to look at you with a pout on his face. 

“I am but they’re right.” You said before leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Now stop whining and go check over your X-wing.”

Poe placed a kiss on your own cheek before listening to you and going over to his ship, BB-8 following like an excited child. You busied yourself with other things, making lists in your head of what you needed to do throughout the day. Once the squadron was in the air and out of the system you and the other comm officers wouldn’t be able to reach them. It was radio silence until they got the intel and got out of there. Poe was right, it should be an easy mission. 

Flight check didn’t take long and while BB-8 stayed on the X-wing, Poe came back down for goodbye. He placed his hands on the sides of your face and brought you in for a forehead touch. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You better or I’ll steal someone’s X-wing and go find you myself.”

“Can’t have that happening, you almost crashed mine last time,” Poe teased with a smirk on his face when he recalled the event. 

“That was your fault and you know it.” You said, raising an eyebrow, daring him to say anything to dispute your statement. It had been his fault entirely that you had almost crashed and he knew it. You stared at each other for a moment, memorizing each other’s features before you’d have to be apart for days. “You have to get going. Don’t want Leia to come out and ask what the delay is.”

Poe let out a sigh knowing that you were right but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He placed a kiss on your forehead before stepping away from you. He opened his mouth to say something before stopping himself and settled for nodding, turning on his heel to go. 

“Hey Dameron!” You shouted before he got very far. He spun around to look at you, a questioning look in his eyes. “I love you. So you better come back to me in one piece.”

That smile that you loved so much appeared on Poe’s face, the one he got anytime you told him you loved him. “That’s a promise. I love you too.”

With that he was off with the rest of his squadron to a star system away from you. But you knew that he would be fine. He promised after all and Poe Dameron did like to make sure he kept his promises to you. With a smile still on your face you headed for work. 


End file.
